A Guide to Magic - Damara Dreemur
by haltedascention
Summary: Humans and Monsters have lived in harmony for over 100 years now. Humans are once more able to wield magic at will. This four week course will determine if you have magical abilities. Good luck, Cadets. -Damara Dreemur
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, Cadets!**

Humans and Monsters have lived together in harmony for over 100 years now. Thanks to the efforts of our Ambassador, our two species can co-exist with little prejudice and hatred. Furthermore, with the increase in Monster population, human souls are now stronger than ever, and have once again gained the ability to use magic. This program was created specifically for the purpose of helping you discover and control your abilities, so that you may pass on your knowledge to others of your kind.

Today you begin your journey to becoming a magic wielder.

While this is extremely exciting, there are a few things that you need to keep in mind:

1\. While most humans begin showing signs of magic within a month of being near monster kind, some of you will begin developing your abilities much earlier. Some of you will never develop any abilities. While this may seem daunting, and the month deadline may stress you out somewhat, do not worry about it. Stress will not give you abilities. If you are able to wield magic, your powers will come. If not, then worrying won't change that. Try to enjoy the experience.

2\. If you do develop capabilities, you may be asked to remain in Mt. Ebott for a prolonged period of time. This is for your safety as well as the safety of others. Magical powers can be highly destructive and dangerous if you do not know how to control them. If you do not wish to remain once the month is over, you must leave before you develop powers.

3\. Wielding magic will not make you immortal. Only monsters can become immortal and you are not monsters. If we could make you immortal, this course wouldn't be free.

Now that we have that out of the way, I wish you all the best in discovering your capabilities and fulfilling your magical potential

Good Luck,

Damara Dreemurr


	2. Chapter 2

As you may be aware, this programmer will take place over the course of four weeks. If all goes according to plan, you will develop some sort of magical ability before the time is up. You will then either remain here or return home, depending on the nature of your ability and where you chose to live. Please note that while the month is paid for by our Monarchy, you will have to make some sort of contribution to monster-kind if you chose to remain.

* * *

 **Schedule (Monday-Friday)**

 **6.00:** Wake up.

 **7.00-8.30:** Breakfast

 **9.00-9.30:** Roll call

 **9.30-11.00:** Lecture - Queen Toriel - Library Room 3

 **12.00-13.30:** Lunch

 **14.00-16.00:** Ability Workout - Princess Damara - Outdoor Arena

 **16.30-17.00:** Guided Meditation

 **17.00-22.00:** Free time

 **22.30:** Lights Out*

* * *

Saturday's will be spent in workshop, while Sundays are days off. You are encouraged to meditate and spend time amongst monsters during this time, but it is up to you.

You may have noticed that a large part of your schedule is empty. This will not be the case once you develop your abilities. Once this happens, you will spend a lot more time with members of the court.

Queen Toriel will teach you about our history and the development of magic in humans.

Captain Kid will teach you to control your abilities.

Princess Charlotte will teach you about fusion and Souls.

Princess Damara will focus on connecting your abilities to the orb and will monitor your general progress.

You are required to attend all lessons unless you are physically unable. If this is the case, inform a member of staff and they will pass on the message.

The 3rd and 4th towers, as well as the entirety of the 4th floor are out of bounds. This includes the 4th floor of the library. If you have any need to use the storage floor, use the elevator.

I would like to remind you that many of the monsters you will be working with are above you in age and title, and you should respect their titles unless otherwise stated.

Good Luck!

*While you are required to be in your designated rooms at this time, you do not need to actually go to sleep or switch off the lights. Out of respect for other residents of the castle, please keep noise down to a minimum and close your rooms curtains if you chose to leave the lights on. An early night is recommended so that you have enough energy for the day ahead.


End file.
